


[Podfic of] Three Emails Sent Across Continents (And Possibly Five Text Messages)

by knight_tracer



Category: Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-13 08:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4514547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"So when do I qualify for some porn?" Logan asks, leaning in close to the screen.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Three Emails Sent Across Continents (And Possibly Five Text Messages)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [klb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/klb/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Three Emails Sent Across Continents (And Possibly Five Text Messages)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1325674) by [Care](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Care/pseuds/Care). 



> Recorded for KLB!

Podfic Length: 11:47  
Download Links: [mp3](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/_Three%20Emails%20Sent%20Across%20Continents%20%28And%20Possibly%20Five%20Text%20Messages%29.mp3)


End file.
